wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiia Shariádune
General About Kiia Name: Kiia Shariádune Age: 320 Professions: Herbalist, Alchemist Description: Kiia is a young girl with a feminin body and grace. She has long hair, from time to time decorated with a few peaceblooms whenever she's not up for combat. Background and ongoing story Before the beginning Kiia and her sisters was born and raised in Moonglade, carefully kept safe from the wars that have reigned over time. This isolation from the outside however, had grown a curiosity in Kiia, as well as her sisters. Her elder sister was the first to leave, following her other girl friends track, to become a priestess of the moon goddess, Elune. Next was Kiia, who decided to follow the path of her parents. Her father being a skilled druid, who travelled a lot, and could tell great bedtime stories from around the world, the few nights when he actually was home. Her mother, being a highly skilled herbalist, Kiia was proud of her and wanted to be at least as good, so training in the arts of herbalism and alchemy seemed to be the only right choices for her path as a druid. Exploring the world As she learned about the new worlds, and came to see some of the affects the wars had have upon the land, she started to realize just how little she was in all this, and how little she would ever be able to make on her own. Through a friend she had found on her earliest training of becoming a druid, she met up with Sharadore, who had a guild known as Natures Balance, that wished to make a difference, wished to restore the balance, and guard it best possible. She dedicated herself to the group, and got to explore the world and places of Azeroth, that she had only heard tales about. Through this guild of people, she got a lot of new friends. Naust and Elgoht being some of the first, and at a late night in the human capital of Stormwind, they were invited to a party. Kiia got persuade to drink some of the dwarfs’ liquid, although warned by a stranger that she shouldn't drink it, Kiia got badly drunk. The night was fuzzy, but she remembers Elgoht most of all, and started to fall in love with him. After few weeks passed, where the two of them had had a great time together, they found out that it didn't work out between them anyway. Kiia understood the decision made, but was heartbroken none the less, and in her sadness, she travelled around exploring places on her own, trying to get her mind clear. When she reached mailboxes, she wrote long letters with a friend she had met not long before the break-up, Wildbeast, who had joined the guild as well, and had always been kind to Elgoht and Kiia. The letters was the start of another relationship, and when Kiia returned from her lonely travels, Wildbeast and her quickly found together. Take care of the family One day, Kiia younger sister, Kiioth, showed up. Kiia having almost forgot about her family, due to all the new amazing things that have happened to her, felt a bit guilty, but at the same time happy, that her sister has showed up and wanting to spend time with her. Advancing in ranks Kiia continued her work for the guild, which later came to be known as The Grove of Eternal Balance, and managed to get it into an alliance with a number of other guilds. The alliance, called Eternal Vigil, sought to defend the places of Azeroth from the Horde and other evils, and through this alliance, the guild became more capable to reach it's original goals. After a long time of leading the Grove, Sharadore decided to leave the guild in order to gain experience elsewhere, and Kiia was placed in charge of the guild. At first, she was very much against it, as she knew that she would change some things she felt a need to be changed, and feared that the members wouldn't like her leadership and changes. It did go well in the beginning, though, and Kiia soon fell into the role of being the responsible leader. As she gained confidence in herself, she started to plan goals for the guild, and from that came the campaign against the Shadow Council. The campaign against the Shadow Council As the druid, Kiia cared a lot for the elves lands and forest, Felwood not excluded, even for it's corruption and demon infesting. She had a word with the druids and agents from the Cenarion Circle, who were stationed in the Emerald Sanctuary, and together they found out that the Shadow Council had made a stronghold in the old ruins of Jaedenar. From there, the master of the Shadow Council, the warlock Fel'dan, and his minions and servants, were keeping the corruption of Felwood, and Kiia realized that she had to do something with this Council before there would be any hope of restoring the beauty of Felwood. She led the guild into a campaign against the Shadow Council. With rogues to scout and gather information of the stronghold, they prepared to march against the hold, and slay Fel'dan and his right hand, the demon dreadlord, Banehollow. The day came where they marched into Jaedenar and stormed the Shadow Hold, and soon after, they've successfully taken down both the dreadlord and the master warlock. It was all far too easy, and Kiia didn't believe it was the end. She had become slightly obsessed with the idea of fighting and destroying the Shadow Council, and after the event in Felwood, she started to look for other places where the Shadow Council could be operating and where she could fight them. The day came where some of the members of the guild came to Blasted Lands in the Eastern Kingdoms, to aid Yezika. A loose black dragon was terrorizing the lands, and the guild went out to take care of it. After a long dragon hunt all around the land, and after a long battle, they finally got the dragon down. With the time spent in the Blasted Lands, they've fallen upon The Dark Portal. Kiia recognized the guarding demons as being the same as the ones protecting Fel'dan in Felwood, and were somewhat pleased to have found the Council again. She tried to attack the demons, but was badly surprised by their power. She couldn't understand how it could be that demons here would be stronger than the demons protecting the Shadow Council's master. She came to the conclusion that the warlock and demons they had slain in Felwood had been nothing but decoys, and the real power behind the Council were to be found in the Blasted Lands, and was somehow connected to the Dark Portal. In her eager to get rid of this enemy, she started to plan the guilds next move. She was sure they needed to be better prepared as this seemed to be a lot harder than what had happened in Felwood. She started to think that studying the Dark Portal would give her and her members the advantage over the Council, and foolishly started to make plans for one of the warlocks in the guild to get to the portal, and extract some of it's dark essence for further study. The Order of Natures Grasp At this time, she had also started to try and get a guild friendship with the Order of Natures Grasp, the Order her sister Kiioth had joined. It looked promising, but as her plans about the Dark Portal got to the officers and leaders of the Order, the alliance became a bit more complicated. After a lot of talks with different people, Kiia started to doubt her plans for the Dark Portal, and started to question her own leadership. She went away for a while, to think the things through, and she returned with even more doubt about what she had been about to do. Her confidence started to fail, and with time she started to think that she wasn't suited to be the leader after all. At the end, she left the leadership for the dwarf hunter Enrondin, who she had known from since she first joined the guild, and trusted that he would be a good leader. Love eternal? Meanwhile, Kiia's private life had also made a dramatic turn. Her love for Wildbeast started to fade away as they both have changed, or at least Kiia had changed. They had started to plan their wedding with Yezika who they wanted to be the priestess in the ceremony, but as time went by, nothing happened, and it started to look like nothing would happen. Wildbeast then disappeared for a long time, not letting Kiia hear a word from him other than he was off to fight in the Alterac Mountains; she got deeply worried and scared for his life. Yezika was a great friend and spent a lot of time comforting Kiia and helping her through the time. They grew closer together, and Kiia could better handle being away from Wildbeast. Then, one night in Stranglethorn Vale where Kiia was showing Yezika a beautiful spot at the peak of a mountain, something happened that Kiia hadn't been expecting, but perhaps even wished for the few days up to this event. Yezika asked Kiia if she thought Wildbeast would mind if she gave her a kiss, but before she got to finish the question, Kiia kissed Yezika. A week passed where the two of them were having a secret affair, before Kiia finally mustered together the courage to tell Wildbeast that it was over between them, and that she was now with Yezika. It was a tough night for all three, but Wildbeast took it surprisingly nice, and promised to watch over and protecting them both. From that night, Wildbeast would only show up once in a while, usually when he was most needed or missed. The beginning corruption of Yezika One such time, where Wildbeast would show up and help as he had promised, was when Yezika had been working for a blood elf mage and a fallen hero of the horde in Blasted Lands. She had been tasked with a lot of cruel work regarding demons, and it had with time changed her. Kiia could feel the changes, but in the beginning she just ignored them, blaming it on her own imagination. One day Kiia couldn't ignore it anymore, the changes was suddenly frighteningly obvious. Yezika had changed physically, she had grown dark, like a shadow, and it was like shadowy flames surrounded her. Kiia got Yezika to sit down, and they talked about it all. At first Yezika seemed ignorant and cold. Wildbeast then turned up, and with his help, Kiia started to soften Yezika up, and she slowly returned to her old self. Lorekeepers of Dragonicá As time progressed, Kiia grew slightly bored with the situation of the Grove of Eternal Balance. In her opinion, they seemed to be more interested in the goals of Eternal Vigil, than in themselves. She could understand that, and the goals and doings with Eternal Vigil wasn't anything small or useless. They've managed great deeds, and kept expanding their list of victories. Much faster and better than Kiia could have ever offered the guild. However, it wasn't something for her anymore. Along with Yezika, she decided to leave to create a new guild. They discussed it a bit with Hamayumi, who after Kiia and Yezika's leaving became the Grove's new leader. They agreed to stay in tight communication, and help each other out when needed. The Lorekeepers of Dragonicá were born with Yezika and Kiia, and soon a few new elves joined, Kalena and Magros. Later their old friend from the Grove, Rynera, would join them as well, but only for a short time. Through Jondalar of the Order of Natures Grasp, Tucker Harris found his way to the guild, and later became an officer as well. The Dragonicá were created with the goal of gathering history from around the world, to create a library in Darnassus. Also, the guild would be of travellers, explores, scientists, and so on, so they’d be able to add books themselves to the library. The Burning Crusade Time went on, and huge changes happened in the world. The Dark Portal reopened, and a lot of heroes went to the broken world to seek new fortune, or fight against the Burning Legion once again, which was trying to invade through the portal once more. Kiia to ventured through the Portal, both to explore the new world, and to fight the demons. She soon found out that the Shadow Council, who she had declared a personal war upon, had established themselves in the region known as Terrokar Forrest. However, alone and without the Grove, she wasn’t able to do much more than kill a few of the many agents. Category:Defias Brotherhood (EU)